The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat
The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat is a funny cartoon game released in 2018 for the International Super League. Uruguay Felix The Cat playing and many more fun Cat Soccers. Main * The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat/National Anthem * The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat/Squad * The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat/Theme of teams List of Episodes Season 1 # 5 Better and Whose is Felix the Cat (Uruguay 1–0 Chile) # 5 Ways to Die Felix (w/Spyro) (Greece 2–0 Uruguay) # Uruguay (Felix the Het) vs Argentina (USA 0–0 Uruguay) # Felix defeat Spanish Bull. Kitty Kat is dead, Felix the Cat sad crying (Uruguay 3–0 Spain) # Felix the Cat.exe chase kill Tails (Guatemala 0–1 Uruguay) # Messi's goal Argentina, Felix the Cat is dead, Bendy crying (Uruguay 0–2 Argentina) # Felix's Italian Pizza (Uruguay 3–1 Italy) # Felix and Neymar's Brazilian Soccer Playing (Brazil 2–2 Uruguay) # Baby Felix and Friends and Klonoa, Destroyed House, Felix Car Explosion (Uruguay 0–0 Japan) # Felix the Cat's dead Skull, Está muerto (Mexico 2–1 Uruguay) # Felix the Cat killing attack gun (Uruguay 4–1 Portugal) # Felix the Cat shock down is Bendy dead, Sex tape Veemon and Gatomon dead (Uruguay 1–0 Romania) # Felix's racing formula 1 accident Max Verstappen (Netherlands 0–1 Uruguay) # Felix the Cat and Woody Woodpecker is fatalities by Ermac and Reptile Paris, France (France 1–1 Uruguay) # Felix and Liu Kang's kung fu fighter how in dragon kill burning (China 0–4 Uruguay) # Felix's british winner running Splendid is dead (Uruguay 2–0 England) # Felix and Bendy no contest Mortal Kombat by Shao Kahn wins ending (Belgium 1–1 Uruguay) # Cyber Felix and Cyber Mookie fight with Mortal Kombat Kabal vs Kabal Unmasked (Uruguay 2–1 Luxembourg) # Felix in Egypt. Failure (Uruguay 1–2 Turkey) # Felix and Maurice, finish him fireball (Slovenia 0–1 Uruguay) # Felix's in Mercy (Colombia 1–3 Uruguay) # Felix the Cat world war II Hitler attack army soldier (Uruguay 3–0 Germany) # Felix's in travel vacation let's go Tahiti around the world (Tahiti 1–4 Uruguay) # Felix's knockout boxer uppercut and punch best title bout (Uruguay 2–0 South Korea) # Felix no one Alien Xenomorph error bad and armageddon (Bosnia and Herzegovina 1–1 Uruguay) Season 2 # Pilot, Uruguay training start league # Fight with Spyro and Pogo (Uruguay 0–0 USA) # You did it Spyro! (Romania 0–2 Uruguay) # Shoot tail Spyro year of the dragon goal (Uruguay 2-0 Bosnia and Herzegovina) # Spyro attack tail red card (South Korea 0–1 Uruguay) # Throw it out food breaking news Argentina and Uruguay (Argentina 0–0 Uruguay) # The Glory of God of Spyro and Felix (Uruguay 1–0 Greece) # You're toast Gnorc Spyro (Germany 0–2 Uruguay) # You know what French draw (Uruguay 1–1 France) # Spyro's later this week or next week soccer is Slovenian (Slovenia 0–1 Uruguay) # Felix's sad bad back now (Uruguay 0–1 Brazil) # Sent off Spyro losing against Luxembourg (Luxembourg 2–1 Uruguay) # Felix's hero hat-trick against Russian (Uruguay 5–1 Russia) # Punishment Spyro's fight Felix quiet draw (Spain 0–0 Uruguay) # Felix's as Colombia say good bye (Uruguay 2–0 Colombia) # Final Guatemala sent off Spyro (Uruguay 1–1 Guatemala) # What happened cats sent off (Japan 1–0 Uruguay) # Spyro and Zander's sent off match is over (Uruguay 0–0 Netherlands) # Felix sound goal kick ball score against Chile (Chile 1–2 Uruguay) # Pitana's VAR review penalty kick with goal by Felix (Uruguay 2–0 Turkey) Intro Video The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2018-19 Intro The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2019-20 Intro Credits Video The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat 2018-19 Credits Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Category:Soccer Category:Uruguay national football team